


in the garden

by RainingBread (TianYun)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, GET IT, Modern AU, One Shot, Original Gang, Short One Shot, maybe a little bit of yangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianYun/pseuds/RainingBread
Summary: Yang has never seen anyone even remotely like her.And Blake, she's busy trying to get her head out of the clouds.One-shot Bumbleby... A little bit of White Rose, Renora, Arkos, and Crosshare
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	in the garden

**Author's Note:**

> For GreenBrav (TV306) :)

The spring is Yang's favorite time of year.

7:00 AM

Yang grabbed her books out of her locker and zoomed to her classroom. Right as the bell rang, she slid into her seat. Score. If she had gotten detention today she would've cried right then and there.

Professor Port walked in and she was out like a light.

She slept through all of her classes, only waking up when Jaune threw a piece of paper against the back of her head. At least Pyrrha has common sense not to wake her up. Jaune is going to have nightmares of a blonde in his sleep tonight. 

"Yang Xiao Long! What is the answer to-"

She may or may not have gotten the answer wrong-

She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Oops."

* * *

11:05 AM

Lunch was right around the corner. Halfway through the school day! She can make it. She ate her lunch with Jaune (while annoying him for waking her up- he deserved it), Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora.

Seriously, when are they going to become a couple?? Renora and Arkos are totally going to get together (Ruby doesn't believe her ships, can you believe that?) and she has the blackmail ready~

"Jaune, when are you and Pyrrha going to hook up?" Pictures of the dance when Jaune asked her out are still saved on her desktop.

"Nora, I know you are pinning Ren~" She had dozens of photos of them holding hands in the hallways on her phone.

The yells she got back were so worth it. She smirked and only shrugged. They'll get together eventually. Their reactions were so funny~ She felt like punching something to get rid of her anger. Because who doesn't confess AFTER TEN FREAKING YEARS- (Renora) 

(White Rose is totally a thing too. The name proposed by yours truly! They're even in the same middle school class. Weiss can't deny it- she's tsundere)

She could barely function. At least she finished her lunch or else she would've gone hungry and starved in history. 

* * *

1:15 PM

The bell rang and Yang was out of her seat, flying down the halls like a madman- madwoman actually. (The dust cloud was seen by all the students in the nearby vicinity. Sun and Neptune had a feeling it was Yang when they passed her by going to their club)

Okay, she could do this... All she had to do is go to her job and then she would be free~ 

She almost groaned because of how much work she had to get done. WHY did they need to write a whole essay in one day?!

Coco was lenient today as she and Velvet got the studio ready for the shots. Coco and her were the models for a famous magazine called Coffee. Velvet has also made an appearance in a couple, but she is mainly the camera woman. 

"Thankyouyouarethebest-"

"Just get out of here." Coco shooed her away.

"Sorry!" Velvet cried out as she was leaving... Probably took a lot of unnecessary pictures.

* * *

3:30 PM

She got home and saw Ruby and Weiss having a study session. 

"I'm going out!" She called, grabbing her helmet and motorcycle.

"NO WAIT- HELP US GIVE ZWEI A BATH-"

"NOPE SEE YA!"

"YANNNNNG!"

"It's too late Ruby. She's gone." Weiss commented, calmly turning a page in her textbook.

"Awwww... You're still my-"

"No."

Ruby pouted and sighed. This was going to be a long study session. And Zwei still needed a bath.

* * *

4:00 PM

It was finally time. She was here.

The neighborhood park at the end of the street from her house (The house she and Ruby shared).

There was no one there, only the butterflies, birds, and bees. The sight was truly beautiful.

The crystal clear, serene lake in the center, surrounding it were flowers of every shape and color; petals scattering with every breeze. Asters, Sunflowers, Bougainvilleas, Camellias, Roses, Carnations, Daisies, Peonies, she could name a whole bunch more- thanks to the friend that taught them to her. 

In the center of it all- there she stood.

Blake Belladonna. 

The fanus was standing in the field of flowers hands outstretched as she felt the cooling breeze. She had a flower crown on top of her head - probably made herself while she was waiting. Her dark black hair flowed like a waterfall, white blouse and dark shorts completed the look. Black boots crunching the grass underneath. Her ears perked when she had realized who arrived.

"Yang! You're here!"

Blake had a faint pink sheen on her cheeks. It was cute. 

"Yep."

Spring is the only time she can visit her.

Together surrounded by the flowers- in their own little world. This was what she was waiting for. 

It was the best thing she could ask for. 


End file.
